Segredos
by Miss. Lino Snape
Summary: Um segredo, um casamento, um fruto, uma guerra vencida. Segredos são feitos para serem mantidos. Pos Guerra e Pre guerra. Vamos nessa!
1. Chapter 1

**"- AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Uma luz verde se espalhou pelo campo de batalha, sua trajetória inicial era definida, porém como uma bomba foi atingindo todos. Mortos, todos estavam mortos!

Era o que se achava. Mas, aos poucos uma luz branca, como uma nuvem começou a se espalhar. Era como um despertar de um sonho, ou seria pesadelo?

Devagar fui abrindo os olhos, estava atônita. O cenário era mórbido, poeira, destroços, sangue.

De repente tudo veio à mente e meu sangue gelou.

Só uma pergunta vinha em minha mente: _Onde?_

_ONDE ESTÁ MEU MARIDO?_

_ONDE PELO AMOR DE MERLIM ESTAVA SEVERUS SNAPE?_

Levantei e não pude deixar de reparar ao meu redor. Corpos ao chão, tantos que não conseguia distinguir quem era dos nossos e quem não. Ao que parecia que eu era a única acordada.

_O que raios esta acontecendo? E cadê o Severus?_

Algo me chama atenção, um som, algo estava se mexendo, não algo, alguém!

Uma cabeça com cabelos escuros... Olhos verdes, HARRY!

Tento ir em direção a ele, mas sou parada por uma mão familiar, mas de onde a conhecia?

_ALVO!"_

Tento dizer algo, mil perguntas surgem em minha mente, _Como você está vivo? Porque você fez isso? O que esta acontecendo?_

Mas nenhum som sai de meus lábios. Estou paralisada.

Viro-me para Alvo q me olha docemente e aponta a frente. Olho na direção que sua mão aponta e quase desmaio.

Harry estava flutuando em um estado de semi-morto. De repende uma onda sai de seu corpo. Emanando um vento, ou seria apenas um sopro?

Que invade todos os corpos espalhados. Era como assistir um filme em câmera lenta, ver cada corpo que era tomado pelo vento e reviver.

Olhei ao redor e lentamente, vi Rony, Luna, Minerva, Lupin... e mais alguns, tantos nossos, quanto comensais...suas vidas retornando.

Alvo apenas sorri e me diz: "Acabou!"

Sorrio de volta, mas me lembro. "E ele?"

Alvo me olha profundamente e responde simplesmente: "Casa dos Gritos, vá agora, Sra. Snape!"

Correndo em meio aos destroços, mal sei como passei pelo salgueiro. Entro vagarosamente e estanco "Deus o que aconteceu aqui?" conforme adentro lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, meus pés por vontade própria me levam para o local de onde meus olhos não conseguiam desviar.

Ao chão, envolto por uma poça de sangue, esta Severus Snape, meu marido, meu grande amor.

**NA: Genty! Obrigada a todos que chegaram o fim do primeiro cap comigo.**

**Este é a minha primeira long fic, espero que vcs estejam gostando, vou tentar atualizar com rapidez, mas lembre-se q a vida real não da trégua então se demorar tenham paciência. Ah e comentários são alimento da autora então, quanto mais comentários mais rápido será atualização. Kkk (faço charme mesmo kk)**

**Agradeço a minha Beta maravilhosa Milly. Que sempre me incentiva. E que me ajudou a postar aki Te adoro Mi! **

**NOTA BETA MILLY: MEU POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVO , mais uma SS/HG. YEAHHHHHHHHHHH *gritos* Maior honra betar uma fic da diiiva, Camila Lino, my best. Vocês percebem que as coisas já começaram a mil por hora? Gente morrendo, gente voltando, Alvo vivo *dancinha tosca* Até a Luna *-* nossa autora tinha matado, pior que a JK... Certo, certo... Ela se redimiu todo mundo voltou, masssssssss... Vamos ao que interessa, como assim Sra Snape? Como, quando, por quê? Hein? O que aconteceu para eles ficarem juntos?**

**SS/Hg a gente se liga em você (tipo narrador da Globo). Comentem please, digam o que estão achando, o que falta, críticas construtivas são super bem vindas. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret**

Ajoelho-me no chão, o sangue manchando minhas vestes esfarrapadas, orando para que haja pulso, pedindo para que alguma divindade o salve.

Estico minha mão e toco sua pele. Fria. Mortalmente fria.

Inspiro profundamente e toco sua garganta, em busca de seu pulso.

Mas não havia nada lá!

Severus está morto. Era isso?! Tão simples assim? Apenas morto. Como assim morto?!

Sinto uma raiva súbita. - _"DESGRAÇADO! Como ele pode? Ele JUROU!_

Eu não posso suportar isso, não posso suportar a dor. Não sou tão forte como ele foi. E Sophia? Ela precisa dele! Como ele pôde nos abandonar? "

Minha mente já não controlava mais meu corpo. Vi-me falando, aliás, gritando, tudo sem pensar, querendo que um milagre o fizesse escutar, minha súplica desesperada.

_- Severus Prince Snape, não OUSE me deixar! Desgraçado, volta pra mim! Eu não posso... Não vou conseguir viver sem você, amor... VOLTA!_

Uma angustia toma conta de mim, quase como se meu corpo também estivesse morrendo. Sinto uma dor se espalhar, como se meu corpo e minha alma estivessem sendo cortados, separados... Será que isso era morrer? Fui levada ao inferno e ao céu em um piscar de olhos. Percebo que há dor, mas afinal, porque tudo em mim dói? Lentamente, lutando contra meu corpo,tento abrir meus olhos bem devagar, parece que eu fui atropelada por um Hipogrifo... Ao olhar para o meu próprio corpo, percebo que estou brilhando, de minhas mãos saiam luzes ofuscantes. Porque estou brilhando e... tremendo? Oh, Meu Merlim. Será que isso pode ser possível? Eu já li sobre isto, mas será? Era tão raro que...

Mal posso respirar. Não posso acreditar! Pouco me importa se meu corpo está brilhando, pois lá, olhando para mim, dois olhos negros como a noite estavam me sondando e provavelmente se questionando. Sim! Meu amor estava de volta!

_- Hermione? O que... _

Severo para abruptamente a frase quando sente minha mão em seus lábios, contornando-os, sentindo sua suavidade. Minha mão percorre o caminho até sua nuca, minhas unhas arranhando suavemente, apenas sentindo, meus dedos se entranhando em seus cabelos. Meu Deus como amo seus cabelos! E pensar que antes os achava sebosos.

Nossos olhos se encontram, e estremeço pela intensidade que há em nosso olhar.

Era um novo despertar, uma nova chance! Céus uma nova chance!

_- Hermione, por favor!_

Eu sei o que ele quer, o que ele precisa!

_- Sim Severo! – Eu digo e abro a minha mente para ele._

Deixo que veja todos os momentos passados tudo o que vi e ouvi, a guerra e o fim da guerra, Harry e Alvo.

Espero um tempo ate que ele assimile tudo, enquanto eu também tento assimilar.

_- Hermione... Como...Como eu voltei?_

_-Eu não sei ao certo, eu li sobre algo assim, mas eu... Apenas desejei que você voltasse ― tento controlar as lágrimas mas era impossível ― Você entende?! Não posso viver sem você._

Não me importo em está nos escombros da casa dos gritos, não ligo se alguém pode vir aqui e nos ver, ou que algum comensal viesse querendo vingança. Eu quase perdi esse homem. Dane-se o mundo!

Meus lábios fecham o espaço que resta, a paixão transborda neste beijo, minha mão se entranha ainda mais em seus cabelos, suas mãos habilidosas circundam a minha cintura. Nossas bocas travam uma batalha, nossas línguas uma guerra!

Não sei se são horas, dias ou minutos.

_Só sei que nossa paixão nos consumia ao ponto que penso que vou ficar louca_

_- Também senti isto, pequena!_

_... SSHG ..._

**NA: Depois de esquivar de 7 Avadas, 3 Crucios e 5 Sectumsempra estou aqui.**

**Meus amores, me perdoem pela demora, mas a vida real não é nada fácil.**

**Minha Beta já reclamou do tamanho e estou providenciando para que as próximas sejam capítulos maiores.**

**Enfim... Criticas construtivas, Elogios e Dicas são bem vindas.**

**Amo a todos mas não posso deixar de dizer que AMO minha Beta Master, Milly – Vc é minha amiga e eu te amooo! Kkk**

**Raposa Xereta: Estou atualizando, so tenha paciência pq a minha vida real tem ciúmes do Sevy kkk Mas obrigada pelo incentivo**

**Carol: Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo! **

**AL (Italian girl) : Bem com o desenrolar da historia vc verá como eles acabaram juntos e tudo mais, Espero que goste. E a autora aqui logo logo mostrará as coisas aguarde kkk**

**Afrodite Sunbeam: kk q bom q agucei sua curiosidade kkk Essa é a intenção. Logo logo eu posto o próximo capitulo!**

**Ana Scully Rickman: Que bom q gostou. Fique de olho q no próximo eu aumento o tamanho. Obrigada pela dica!**

**NB: Nossa, quantas emoções? Paguei uma risada para a Mione chamando o Sevy de desgraçado haha A Sophie ( tenho uma coisa com esse nome) deve ser apenas a criança mais linda de todos os tempos e a mais inteligente. Vamos ver como a guerra se desenrola... Afinal, como a Mione conseguiu esconder a gravidez dos amigos? Ou ela não escondera? Harry e Rony sabem sobre Snape? Se não, e quando souberem? Dumbledore vai ser gay nessa fanfic, ou vai ser o namorado da Minerva? Ok, parei... Muitas coisas para serem descobertas, mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo.**


End file.
